


Blood

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Menstruation (implied), Undyne has a strong sense of smell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: It's hard when you have a fish monster and a skeleton monster as friends, and curios little monsters after you.





	Blood

 

  
"I smell blood."

Everyone turned to Undyne who had squinted her eyes, Papyrus had his head tilted while Sans simply raised an eyebrow. The fish woman's girlfriend had her face scrunched in fear of some kind.

But (Y/n) had just clenched her fist, so tight that she actually broke her cup and the water inside had splashed onto her and unto the floor. Her eyes stared at her palm, seeing small shards of glass stuck on her skin. She wasn't shocked of the pain, and not anymore of what Undyne had announced, but the mere fact that the glass was so weak that she shattered it.

"WOWIE, UNDYNE!! YOU PREDICTED (Y/N)'S INSANE MOVES OF DESTROYING THE PITIFUL MUG OF PETRIFYING CRYSTALLINE WATER."

"NO... it smells different." Undyne shouted at first with intensity, slowly growling and grumbling in the end.

"Please don't talk about it, Undyne." (Y/n) whispered, her uninjured palm was pressed against her forehead and sighed as she spoke her thoughts out loud. "I forgot that Undyne has shark features. Of course she could smell any kind of blood."

"HUMANS HAVE TWO TYPES OF BLOOD?"

"Alphys. Can I talk to you?"

"Hu-huh? Why m-me? Pap-pap-papyrus is better in healing." The reptilian monster stuttered and fiddled with her claws.

"I need you more than him." She whispered just loud enough so that only Alphys could hear. "I have information that only you could understand."

~~ a few minutes later ~~

Alphys and (Y/n) emerged back inside the room, the monster had her hands against her cheeks to try and cover her glowing blush while the human had her interest on her hand as she clenched and unclenched it. "I would never get used to this feeling."

"Babe! Are you alright!?"

"Uhh. Uhmm. Undyne... and uuh... Sans. Can-Can I speak to you?"

"huh, why me too?"

"Because my babe said so!"

~~ another few minutes ~~

"can i see?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"Why!? I just wanna know what I'm smellin'!"

"NO!"

"WHAT IS THIS THEY WANT TO SEE. I WANT TO SEE TOO. HUMAN, AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU MUST SHOW ME. I COMMAND YOU."

"NO!!"


End file.
